james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Max Patel
Dr. Max Patel is a civilian scientist on Pandora. He appears to be in charge of overseeing the process of synchronizing the minds of humans with their Avatar bodies as well as providing technical advice and support to the Avatar team. Max is implied to have been on Pandora for a number of years by the time of Jake Sully and Norm Spellman's arrival as a member of Dr. Grace Augustine's original staff. Biography The Arrival of the Avatar Team Max meets Jake Sully and Norm Spellman the day they arrive to Pandora. He explaines what an Avatar is, and showes them their respective Avatars. He is in charge of transporting Jake's mind into his Avatar for the first time. When Jake is in his Avatar form, he asks Jake to settle down, as he isn't used to his Avatar body. However, Jake disobeyes and runs outside. Max is also the one who tells Grace that Jake is giving information about the Na'vi to both Quaritch and Selfridge, causing Grace's team to relocate to Site 26. The Release of the Avatar Team Max and Trudy Chacon help the Avatar team escape after they are arrested, but as they flee Jake tells Max to stay behind in order to provide them with intelligence, saying he needs someone on the inside he can trust. Max does so and later tells Jake, Norm, and Trudy that Quaritch has taken over and that the RDA is planning an attack on the Tree of Souls. The Final Battle Max destroys the OPS Center in the final battle, as he smashed the windows with a Slash Cutter, leaving Parker Selfridge and some technicians on the ground with Pandoran air. After that, several Avatars aim weapons at them and have control of the OPS Center. Selfridge lies down with an emergency Exopack, defeated.Complete Scriptment, page 145 After the battle, Max is one of the few humans chosen to stay on Pandora, after the RDA employees are banished. Personality and traits Max is a kind hearted man and very loyal to his friends. Jake Sully said that Max is one of the few humans on Pandora that he can trust and asks him to be his inside man to help Jake find out what to expect from the RDA. He is a clever scientist and is in charge of overseeing the process of transferring a humans mind into an Avatar's body. Max is quite cautious, asking Jake to settle down after being transferred into his new body, because Jake hasn't yet adapted to the body and Max doesn't want him to accidentally hurt himself or anyone else. Trivia Quotes "Tomorrow, here, 0800, try and use big words." :- To Jake Sully. "Jake, listen to me, you're not used to your Avatar body!" :- Max warning Jake to slow down. "Jake, it's crazy here. It’s full mobilization. They’re rigging the shuttles as bombers. They’ve made up these big pallets of mine explosives. It’s for some kind of shock and awe campaign." :- Max telling Jake, Norm and Trudy about Quaritch's operation. "That's a gorgeous brain." :- Max about Jake's first linking in to his Avatar. References de:Max Patel nl:Dr. Max Patel pl:Max Patel Category:Avatar Category:Human Category:RDA Category:Characters